


Come Outside

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [13]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Against a Wall, Alley Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Shots, Body Worship, Concerts, Drinking, Eating out, First Meetings, Flirting, Food Sex, Getting Together, Hangover, Hook-Up, Licking, M/M, Music, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Smut, Tattoos, Writing on Skin, falling asleep, outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: An alley outside a gig is far from the most romantic place but when you've got a hot guy desperate for you it doesn't matter one bit





	1. Chapter 1

**Patrick's POV**

Joe taps my shoulder when the band we're watching takes a break and yells in my ear "That guys checking you out" "Who?" "One of the roadies, he's totally into you" "Should I go over?" "Nah wait for a break or something" "So you want me to do it?" "Duh, I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't tell you to go blow the dude in an alley" "That's more your thing" "Yeah but go for it, he's hot as fuck" "Tattoos?" "I wouldn't suggest it if he was bare, I know what you like"

I'm too short to look over the crowd to see the guy but Joe's lucky enough to be tall so he can see the guy. He sounds pretty cool so maybe I'll listen to his suggestion and see if the guy wants to make out with me in an alley outside.

The band comes back so I jump and head bang along with Joe until the set finishes and people start clearing out. Finally there's enough space for Joe to go and get us both beers before I go looking for the roadie. Considering I never saw him that could be an interesting task but any hot tattooed guy who wants to make out with me will be good enough.

After wandering around for a while an arm wraps around my waist and lips press against my ear "Wanna go outside?". The guys warm body presses against my back making me groan and press back against him. Before I can reply he chuckles in my ear then whispers again "Come outside with me".

He lets me go and all I see is the back of his grey hoodie and the top of a tattoo around his neck as he walks away. It's barely anything but it's enough for me to follow him out a door to the side of the bar. My ears ring in the quiet so I walk over to the guy leaning against the brick wall waiting for me.

"Hey" "Hey again" "Apparently you were watching me during the show" "I was, it's not often I see boys like you in the mosh pit" "What's that supposed to mean?" "You look young and I'd expect to see you at prom not a metal concert" "Well being predictable isn't any fun is it?" "No it's not, why'd you follow me out here?" "I wanted to" "Pretty boys like you don't usually follow guys like me into dark alleys, it's not very safe" "I'm 24 and I can take care of myself" "Oh can you?" "Yeah, wanna test it?"

I step towards him and like I hoped he pulls me against his chest and leans to talk in my ear again "Don't go making threats around me because you never know what I might decide to take you up on" "I was hoping you'd take me up on it" "I like you, you interest me" "You're a sexy guy who's friends with a cool band so it's obvious that you interest me" "Using me for the band are you?" "I'm using you for a hook up but you already knew that" "Only because I'm using you right back"

He sucks at the shell of my ear and chuckles deeply "What does this hooking up entail?" "As much as we can do before getting caught in this alley" "I can take you home with me?" "I don't think that's safe" "I promise I won't hurt you, not unless it turns you on" "As nice as that is I think I'll stick to the alley" "You wanna fuck in an alley?" "Are you deaf or something?" "You look like a pretty little private school brat but you act like a fucking prostitute and I love it"

With a grunt which does terrible things to my dick he picks me up and pushes me against the opposite wall of the alley. My legs wrap around his waist and his hands hold my ass as I'm pressed firmly against the wall.

I'm not the kind of person who sleeps with people without finding out their name. Knowing who he is doesn't really help the fact that I'm a slut but it'll mean I know what to yell as I come at least. "Hey, what's your name?" "Wentz, Pete Wentz" "Shut up James Bond" "I'm way hotter then him" "Yeah, he doesn't have tattoos so you definitely are" "Tattoo kink? That's something I like" "You have some so it's perfect" "I have plenty for you to enjoy" "Good, tattoos are so freaking hot" "I can't wait to show you them" "I'm Patrick" "No last name?" "Why do you need that?" "I told you mine, I'm not going to stalk you or anything" "It's Stump" "Patrick Stump, that's cute" "I'm not trying to be cute" "But you are, you're my little Stumpy"

I've heard that so many times but from Pete it's less annoying and kind of cute. Still very annoying but from him it is slightly cute so I don't hit him as hard as I would if it was anyone else.

"Are we doing it here or inside?" "Here, I just need you to fuck me" "You're so slutty, you just want my dick, don't you?" "Please fucking yes" "You're so much fun" "Hurry up, please hurry up" "You're even cuter when you're needy, I'm basically robbing the cradle" "I already told you I'm 24, I've been out of the cradle for a long time" "I'm 29, I'm a lot older" "5 years doesn't matter when I'm sucking your dick" "I like your attitude"

He puts me down and rubs against my jeans which are getting tighter every second. "Please, please just let me blow you" "Get on your knees then, I love seeing pretty little boys slut themselves out"

I drop to my knees so I can rub my cheek against his crotch so he gets harder and groans loudly "Fuck that's a sight I can get used to" "How often were you intending to fuck me?" "Well I wasn't intending for fucking monogamy or anything but we'll see if I want more" "I don't, I want a quick fuck" "Looks like a brat and acts like a slut" "Shut up, I haven't got laid in weeks and I love your tattoos" "Good, you can suck my tattoos while I fuck you" "Can I still meet the band? I'm a music whore as well as a regular whore" "Depends if you're a good fuck or not" "I'm a damn good fuck" "Well I guess you can then, the drummer Andy has tattoos pretty much everywhere and I think you'd like that"

Pete unzips his hoodie so I can see his bare tattooed chest then starts on his pants as I kneel in front of him. I really like tattoos and Pete has plenty of them to enjoy. I can see the bottom of sleeves along his arms, there's a ring of thorns around his neck and one above the waistband of his jeans.

As Pete works on his jeans I lick along the tattoo on his lower stomach and suck on the gorgeous ink. He has such tan skin so the ink is so sexy on him and I'm such a slut for tattooed guys regardless.

When Pete finally gets his pants and boxers down far enough I take hold of him and jerk slowly. Pete groans again and fists his hand in my hair to try to pull me closer "Come on Stumpy, suck my dick" "Alright alright" "We're in a fucking alley, do you wanna get caught?" "I don't really mind, I live an hour away so I don't know any of these people, they can see me sucking a hot guys dick if they want"

The fact that I'm sluttier than Pete is kind of nice because Joe's always telling me how much of a prude I am. Now Pete's the one worried about fucking in an alley and the sight of those delicious tattoos has turned me into a complete slut.

Pete's not huge which is slightly disappointing but he's thick and that'll hopefully feel good enough to make up for it. I take him in my mouth and sink down to take all of him in. I know I'm amazing at sucking cock so the moans Pete makes are delicious and I can work on finding all his buttons and pushing them.

Eventually Pete tugs me up and mumbles how he's about to come as he shoves his lips against mine. I haven't kissed him before and it's a bit of a shock which must have been what he was going for. In the 10 seconds I stand there getting used to the kiss he tugs my pants and boxers off, picks me up and pushes me against the wall.

I've been trying to find his buttons but Pete doesn't even need to try to find any of mind, he already seems to know them all. When I throw my head back and grind down on Pete he pushes me hard against the wall and slaps his dick on my needy little hole. This successfully turns me to mush and I frantically grind on Pete as he kisses me harder and pushes in just his tip.

"Pete Pete Pete, please please please" "Such a little slut" "I'm a slut, I'm the biggest whore you'll ever meet, just fuck me". Finally he slides the rest of his length in then slides all the way out to slam in again. He does this until he's reduced me to a shaking mess, moaning and chanting his name like gospel.

I've slept around before and I'm far from being a virgin but the things he does to me are amazing and I can't help myself. I wrap my arms tight around Pete's neck so I can bounce up and down, making him slam into me harder as he finds my prostate.

Soon I'm shaking and moaning into Pete's ear, begging him to let me come. Usually I'd just do it and not care what the guy thinks but the way Pete groans when I beg makes it worth it.

"Please Pete, let me come, I wanna fucking come all over you" "Yeah baby fuck" "Can I?" "Yeah baby yeah, come whenever you want"

With a strangled groan I come with only a couple of strokes of my own hand. Once I've come I slump down against him and wait until Pete finishes inside me and puts me back down on the ground.

We're both tired and boneless so we stay against the wall, breathing heavily and making out until Pete pulls back and smiles. "So I know this was just a hook up but you wanna go hang out inside and meet the band?" "Fuck yeah" "You're a little whore" "You just fucked me against the wall of an alley and you're still questioning how slutty I am?"

Pete laughs softly, kissing me again and holding me close which is nice even if I was just looking for a quick fuck. I've slept with a lot of people so I'm good at blocking out any emotions but I can't deny I like held occasionally.

"Patrick would it be wrong to ask for your number?" "I guess you can ask, I don't know if I'll give you it but you can always ask" "What if I say its so you can hang out with me again and I'll fuck you? What if I say you can come to band practise some time?" "I'll think about it, take me inside and buy me a drink" "You're a mean little boy" "I am, if you want me you can work for it"

I smirk at the attractive man while he fixes his hoodie and pants then does the same with my pants. I try to stop myself but when he kisses me again I sink into it and sigh against his lips. It's wrong and I should realise this is a hook up but he seems to like me as more than that so maybe I can let myself enjoy it with Pete.

Pete leads me back into the bar where he buys me the beer I ask for then we sit on bar stools for a while. Once we've both had a drink and Pete talks me into take some shots with him we're both tipsy and giggling. Pete leads me to the back of the bar where we curl up in a booth and Pete tries to convince me to do body shots while we make out.

Eventually I'm too drunk and turned on by Pete to keep refusing. I let him pull me over to the bar where he strips his hoodie off and lies half naked on the bar. I watch as the bartender puts a wedge of lime in Pete's mouth, runs a line of salt between his pecks and pools tequila over his stomach. I've never done it before but I happily lean in to lap up the tequila then lick up his body to get all the salt. Finally I take a bite of the lime then pull it out of Pete's mouth so I can press my lips to his, letting him see how good he tastes.

Once I'm done Pete flips us over so I'm lying on the bar so the bartender can copy the set up on my own body and Pete can lick it all up.

We're both too drunk to put our shirts back on so we stumble to a bedroom in the back of the bar. There Pete strips me fully and we roll around on the bed for a while until I manage to get Pete's pants off and we lie together laughing. Pete says some stuff about doing a body shot on my dick but we're both too drunk to even think about getting up.

I think we talk for a while but neither of us are really listening which is probably good because I'm a talkative drunk. I probably say a lot of things I'd rather Pete didn't know but hopefully he won't remember anything in the morning.

At some point Pete finds a black marker so I can write my name and number across Pete's ass and kiss at it while the ink dries.

I don't get drunk often but I've been told its something to behold when I get really drunk so I'm glad its with Pete. I can fully have fun with this and be as stupid and slutty as I want.

When it gets late Pete wraps himself around my body and falls asleep, snoring softly against my collar bone. I kind of want to sleep but I stay up for a while thinking about leaving. I always promised myself that I'd never stay the night because that's how you get heartbroken in the morning. I like Pete but I don't know how I'll feel if I wake up next to him naked in the morning.

The first and only time I fell asleep with a guy was when I was 16, got drunk for the first time and lost my virginity. In the morning I woke up feeling like shit and wanted the guy to be my boyfriend but he laughed in my face and left. After that I promised that everything I do would just be a hook up so I'd never stay the night with anyone or get too attached.

If I left I feel like it would upset Pete because he does care for me and I don't want to be like that guy 8 years ago. He has my number across his ass so he can call me but I don't know what to do.

When I'm drunk and around people I'm fun, flirty and silly but when I'm alone I get emotional. I'm too drunk to stand and leave still but I don't know if I want to stay in the morning. Staying with Pete would be wonderful and I might even have a chance at a relationship but I don't know if I could trust it.

Pete's so warm that I can't help wrapping an arm around him and snuggling myself into his warmth. Maybe I will stay and then if I wake up before him in the morning I can leave. I should give myself a chance at happiness, he's nice and sexy and I deserve to give myself something nice for once. Even if it just ends up with more sex it could be nice to be with one person for a bit instead of random guys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Patrick's POV**

When I wake up I have a splitting headache so I groan and bury my head in the pillow trying to block out the light. I feel a hand stroking along my lower back so I gasp and roll over because I'm not supposed to be in bed with anyone.

I see Pete's tan face smiling at me so I groan and push my head back into the pillow again and ignore his hands on me. I should have woken up earlier so I could leave, I don't know how to act this morning since I barely remember last night. We had sex in the alley then came inside to drink but after my third shot I don't remember anything else.

"Do you want water or anything Patrick?" "No" "Hangovers are shitty but I think it was worth it" "What'd we do?" "You don't remember?" "Nothing after fucking in the alley then coming inside and drinking" "Oh, yeah we took shots then I talked you into doing body shots with me then we came back here and fucked around" "Ok, that's not too bad"

Pete's still clinging to me like a monkey so I don't really know what to do and I don't know if I went him to leave or stay. All I can think about is how this is so similar to when I was 16. I'm scared to ask Pete to stay but I'm scared to ask him to leave. It's so much easier when you just have sex and never see each other again but now we're here and I don't know what I feel.

We lie in silence until Pete leans down to kiss me "Last night was really great" "Yeah it was fun, I haven't done body shots before" "I think I offered to do them on your dick sometime so if you ever wanna come drinking with me again we can try it"

It's nice that Pete's asking me out again but I hate how seems so sure that I want to go out with him. I'm the one that does this all the time and I'm not supposed to be so unsure, I wish Pete was as scared as me.

"Patrick can I get your number? We can hang out sometime and do this again" "I thought I gave it to you last night, I said I would before we got drunk" "I don't know, maybe you did but I wanna make sure"

I don't reply and just cuddle closer to him and enjoy his body heat before I have to leave. He probably has somewhere to be but he doesn't seem in a hurry so I'm fine with staying here until I figure out what I want.

Eventually Pete goes to the bathroom so I watch him go and bury my face in the pillow to muffle my giggles when I see Pete's ass. It looks hilarious with my name and number written across it in big messy handwriting. I almost want to hate myself for doing something so silly but it's too funny.

When he comes back he sees me laughing and asks what's up so I tell him to look at himself in the mirror which makes him laugh when he sees it. "Well I guess you did give it to me and I definitely can't loose this" "Yeah so I guess you can call me if you want, I can't really stop you" "This number is right? I wouldn't want to call the wrong number and beg some random person to let me fuck them" "No it's right" "It's your home number isn't it?" "Yeah" "What'll I have to do get your cell? It's hard to sext on your home phone"

He really is cool so I beckon him over and pull him down on top of me, cupping his ass in my hands "Let's play a game" "Ok, what are we playing?" "I think we should do body shots again but with juice or something, it's a bit early to get drunk" "What about your number?" "For every time you do a shot I'll give you a digit, do 9 of them and you'll have my whole number" "Fuck I'm in, you sure you don't want to do any off me?" "Maybe for the first 2, I liked your lips on me though"

Quickly we both get dressed and Pete throws an arm around my shoulder "We can do them at my house if you want" "Yeah that'd be cool, I think my friend will be at my house so we'll go to yours, you got stuff for it?" "I'll find something" "You could always use something different if you don't" "Oh really?" "Yeah I wouldn't mind you pouring chocolate over my ass and licking it off" "Oh fuck that's a hot thought, you want me to do that?" "Fuck yeah" "I think that's more food play than body shots" "I don't give a shit, I want whatever it is"

Luckily Pete only lives a few minutes down the road so we jog and when we get there we're sweaty and turned on. Pete doesn't waste time stripping us both down and draping himself over his kitchen counter. All the stuff he has on there gets thrown to the floor but neither of us care because Pete looks so good. It takes a couple of minutes but I find some fruit juice and salt and get Pete ready.

Like last night I lap up all the juice running over his stomach then lick up the line of salt until I get to his lips. This works so well on Pete because he's muscular and there's so many curves and dips so the juice stays there well. I'm more chubby so it doesn't work quite so well but I don't remember Pete complaining last night so I guess he'll make it work. Another thing I love is how Pete smells like alcohol and cigarettes and tastes like sweat, sex and ink as I lick over his tattoos.

I'm so glad Joe told me he was checking me out and I'm even more glad that Pete pulled me outside. This is the most fun hook up I've had in a while, licking juice off a hot guy is way more fun than just a quick fuck.

I repeat it again but this time when I finish Pete moans loudly and pulls me to his lips. He slips his tongue into my mouth to taste himself and it's so fucking sexy how eager he is for it. When he lies me out over the table I lie my head back and enjoy Pete's hands running down my body.

"I believe you promised me digits for every time we did this, you owe me two" "Get a pen or something, hurry up". I'm panting and desperate so I can barely wait for Pete to get back. I snatch the marker from him and write the first numbers on his lower stomach. It's right above his tattoo so it almost looks like it's part of it which I love.

He sets up on my stomach and slowly laps at the juice "You're so beautiful" "Am I?" "Fucking gorgeous, I totally intend to get your whole number, fuck I need you"

Pete takes his time licking up my body then spends time kissing at my neck. He does it a second time which makes me whimper while he hands me the marker so I can add another two numbers to his skin.

I watch as his eyes run over my body then let him roll me onto my stomach and squeeze my ass. It feels good so I groan but cry out while he steps away and goes to get something from the fridge. When he comes back and gets me to suck on two fingers though I smile when I taste chocolate on his fingers. He did promise to lick chocolate off my ass and I fully intend to take him up on the offer.

I really try to stay still while he pours chocolate sauce over me but I can't help grinding back and whimpering at the cold liquid. "Shh darling stay quiet" "Why? No one will hear me if I'm loud" "Yeah but I want you to be a good boy for me, I could always just stop" "No no no no no, I'll be quiet I promise"

After he makes sure I'm quiet Pete finishes the line of chocolate from my asshole to my lower back. Pete kisses both my ass cheeks softly before spreading me open and licking a stripe up over my asshole. The scream I let out is humiliating but Pete just laughs and does it twice more to get rid of all the chocolate.

I should have thought this through more because I can usually control myself but not when it involves my ass. When I get fingered or fucked or eaten out I totally fall apart so it's embarrassing but it feels so fucking good. I've barely ever done this because most guys find eating someones ass out gross but Pete doesn't seem to mind and I'm so glad.

I'm shaking and grinding my hips against the table so Pete leans in to place light kisses across my lower back "You ok darling? Was that good?" "Fucking amazing, I need more" "You liked it?" "Fuck I love being eaten out, I'll do anything for it" "Good to know"

He pours more, this time putting more in the crease of my ass and starts licking right at the top. Slowly he works his way down and when he gets to my entrance he licks away the chocolate then gently lets his tongue slip into me. Again I scream out and frantically reach out for something to grab, knocking more things off the counter as I scramble.

It only lasts a couple of seconds but when Pete pulls away and flips me onto my back again I'm achingly hard. "Fuck Patrick you liked that" "I told you I love it" "Beautiful slutty boy, I love it" "Come here, I'll give you the numbers"

My hands shaking but I manage to get them on and make them slightly readable. This time he holds up the bottle of juice and the chocolate sauce "Which one now?" "Where's it going?" "I was thinking your dick, it is red and wet and hard for me" "Ok, fuck I want that" "Yeah baby, so which one?" "Chocolate would be good, I don't think juice would work" "Your wish is my command"

I don't think I'm going to last very long but I try to stay quiet while he runs the chocolate over my dick. When he wraps a hand around me and strokes me gently I groan and try to push him away "N-no, I'm so close" "Yeah I know, I just like to see you squirm"

The way he smirks is so annoying but when he leans down to lap at the head of my dick I stop complaining pretty quickly. Pete licks the length of my dick then takes me in his mouth, bobbing his head slowly as I shove my fist in my mouth to shut myself up.

Once he's done he pours on more but this time he keeps sucking me off until I'm so so close to coming. Finally he pulls back and looks up at me while looking gorgeous. His hairs tousled, his eyes are blown out, his mouth is pink and wet and he's panting hard, he's so fucking gorgeous.

"Pete please, Pete I need you" "We've only done 8, do you want another one?" "Fuck yeah, fuck fuck fuck" "Where?" "You know where, fuck please" "Tell me where, I wanna here you" "Fuck eat me out again, please just eat me out baby"

I only get a glimpse of Pete's smirk before he flips me over and kisses my lower back "You're so beautiful" "Please Pete please please please". Usually I'm pretty good at controlling myself but Pete turns me on so much that I can't stop moaning and begging like a whore.

Slowly he leans down to lick over my asshole and I'm so desperate that I don't even bother telling him to use the chocolate. I'm so glad I didn't leave this morning because otherwise I'd be alone and bored instead of feeling better than I ever have.

I'm trembling and can barely breathe so when Pete pulls away again I scream and bury my head in my hands. "Pete what do I have to do for you? It fucking hurts Pete" "I want the last 3 numbers then I'll let you come" "Please please please" "The number darling" "385, it's 385, just fuck me" "Write it on me" "I can't, please" "Come on Patrick, you can do it"

I'm on the verge of tears but I take the marker and shakily write the numbers on the end of the others. It's basically illegible but I couldn't care less right now because Pete wraps an arm around me and pulls me off the bench. My legs collapse as I try to stand on them but he carries me to the couch and lies me down gently.

"Pete I fucking hate you, I will do fucking anything, please I'll do anything" "Calm down, just let me make you feel good" "Fucking hell it hurts"

He must see that I'm close to crying because he instantly slides to his knees and takes my dick in his mouth. It only takes a couple of seconds before I'm screaming his name and coming down his throat for him to swallow.

I'm totally fucked out now and all I can do it fall back on the couch and close my eyes to try to ground myself. Pete crawls up to kiss me but I'm so tired that I don't even complain as he jerks himself off and comes over my stomach.

We lie on the couch for a long time until I can talk properly again and kiss Pete "Thank you" "Was it good?" "You're amazing" "So you like being eaten out?" "Eaten out, fingered and fucked, anything to do with my ass drives me crazy, being eaten out is my favourite though" "Good to know"

I can't believe I actually considered leaving and never seeing Pete again. He's so sexy and nice and he's the most amazing person, maybe a proper relationship with him would be nice. He never even penetrated me today but it was the hottest thing I'd ever done and I'd do it again in a second.

At some point Pete drags me up to bed and we lie there naked, exploring each other's bodies and talking about stupid shit. Usually I hate this awkward part after sex but with Pete it's almost as nice as the sex.


End file.
